1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the technical field of electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices, image processing circuits applied to the electro-optical devices, and electronic apparatuses, such as liquid crystal projectors, including the electro-optical devices.
2. Related Art
In electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices that display images in a hold mode, a residual image is strikingly perceived by human vision in the case that a moving image is displayed, compared with display devices such as cathode ray tubes (CRTs) that display images in an impulse mode. Therefore, blur of a moving image often occurs in that the edge of a moving object image within the displayed image seems unclear JP-A-2003-50569 discloses an exemplary technique to reduce such moving image blur.
However, according to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2003-50569, the entire display screen becomes dark. This technical problem is that, although blur of the moving image is reduced, the luminance of each pixel displaying the image must be sacrificed.